11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgius of the Rainbow
Georgius of the Rainbow (虹のゲオルギウス Niji no Georugiusu) is the leader of the Punishment Squad and a Saint of the Holy Office of Index. Appearance Georgius has white hair and a thick beard, which used to be blond in color, and blue eyes, giving the impression of an old lion. He is dressed in a full-body Index uniform, designed solely for the top Saint of the organization. His necklace, belt, shoulder and instep armor plates are golden both in color and, apparently, in material. Intriguingly, he is the one with simplest clothing in the squad, despite his status as its leader. Personality Georgius usually looks strict, but has a relaxing attitude toward people. He can be cold and ruthless at times but will try to keep everyone out of harm's way if possible. Biography Georgius is the top Saint of Index. To normal people, he was known as Sant Jordi, a knight who defeated an evil dragon to save a princess. Yukiko Hirohara seemed to be the only one who noticed Sant Jordi and Georgius of the Rainbow were the same person, however. Georgius met Misao Kusakabe at some time around 1936 when he was looking for external power to support Index in the future. In 1945, Georgius and other Saints was sent by Index to Ayamegaoka to eliminate Index's top priority threat, Lieselotte Werckmeister. Her overwhelming power forced him to use the forbidden spell Contract of the Rainbow, which successfully sealed Lieselotte away, but at the cost of Georgius' life. Plot 'Battle in London' In 1942, Georgius arrived at London at the request of England to exterminate Crom Cruach, the evil black dragon which was mindlessly raging in the city. He told the people to let him handle it alone, since it was too dangerous for ordinary people to stand against the dragon. Georgius approached the dragon and used a lot of elemental spells to intercept it while the air force's bombardment supported him. His attacks were fierce but it did not harm the dragon very much. Knowing that damage to the city would only escalate if he continued that way, Georgius used a wind spell to take him to the clock tower, the highest point where he would be the closest to the dragon. There, he executed Arcus Pactum, his most powerful spell to kill the dragon. Sensing the threat, the dragon quickly closed in on the Saint, but it was too late and took the full brunt of the attack. After the spell was complete, the clock tower collapsed, almost buried Georgius alive if it was not for his strength. Still, he was near death since the spell had consumed too much of his magical power. While he was waiting for death however, Misao Kusakabe appeared and offer him her blood, which had demonic power in it to save him. Georgius refused at first since it would be a lie to continue living after executing a certain-death spell, but grudgingly took the blood afterwards. 'Battle of Ayame Hill' 'Before the War' A few years after the battle with the black dragon, which had put a great toll on Georgius, he was summoned by the pope Johanna. She informed him that the strongest witch in Europe Lieselotte Werckmeister had set sail and arrived in Japan. Although the reason was unknown, both of them concluded that Lieselotte had gone all the way to Japan to set up a magic formation of great scale, perhaps the greatest the world had ever seen. Johanna asked Georgius if he could do anything about it, but Georgius knew that she meant him to use Arcus Pactum, the only method of defeating Lieselotte, to stop the witch's plan. Despite this, he agreed to take on the mission. In the few days before setting out to the sea, Georgius discussed the mission with his comrades, Samson of the War Hammer and Misao. While Georgius let Samson took on the job since it was his duty as a comrade and a friend, Georgius refused to let Misao go along, claiming she did not need to intertwine her fate with his. Misao however, said that she would travel with him back to her home country, no matter what the cost. As Georgius and his subordinates set out to Japan, they had to pass through many countries, since the World War II was preventing them from carelessly approaching Japan. With that opportunity, he went to Shanghai to get more information since China used to be invaded by Japan. Unexpectedly, the only person he could ask was none other than Fu Manchu, one of Lieselotte's colleague. While claiming he knew everything about Lieselotte's plan, he was not too fond of telling Georgius the details. Putting up with the criminal boss's attitude, Georgius managed to persuade him into giving out the information, although the criminal told him to try to laugh and enjoy the trip since it would be the last he ever made. 'Final Contract of the Rainbow' Upon his arrival to Ayame Hill, Japan, Georgius witnessed an eerie scene: the whole area was enclosed in a red Reality Marble and thick of Larvae. With the help of Misao's shikigami, Georgius was able to find Lieselotte at the center of the Reality Marble, waiting for the completion of her world-destroying spell. Even by just looking, he realized that Lieselotte was too much of an opponent for his squad to handle. But when Sebastianus asked him if they had a chance of winning, he said 'yes' and ordered everyone to fight in group to hold the witch back while he charged Arcus Pactum. When everyone had left for their own battle, Georgius connected his subordinates' life to his spell and erected six towers to temporarily stop Lieselotte's spell. In the mean time, he combined Arcus Pactum with a crystal prison to seal Lieselotte away. During the process, the towers fell one by one, until there was only two left. Lieselotte found Georgius before he was able to complete Arcus Pactum, but she made a mistake by letting Misao live and was stopped, which effectively bought Georgius more time to execute the spell. With Misao at his aid, Georgius fully chanted Arcus Pactum and released it upon Lieselotte, sealing her in seven realities. However, he finally had to pay the price of using the spell; Misao was unable to give him her blood and Georgius was also beyond saving. Unknown to him however, Misao used her shikigami to bind Georgius' soul into the Larvaes in the Reality Marble, making him the Black Knight Avaritia. Relationships Misao Kusakabe: They met first in London. Misao followed him and watching his battle against Crom Cruach, the dragon which threatened the town. When Georgius defeated it and waited for the death, having used Arcus Pactum, Misao saved him thanks to her blood, and later joined him to the Index. She fell in love with him later and she participated to the battle to AyameHill willingly, for helping him and the others. The two of them won against Lieselotte, but Georgius died later in her arms, despite her blood. After the battle, she revived him as Avaritia. It's possible that Georgius loved her too, but didn't want admit him, as he saw himself as unfitting, and always wanted her having a happy life, away from him. Samson of the War Hammer: Samson is Georgius's best friend since he introduced him to the Index, and is very close to him, as he followed him to Asia, to Fu Manchu's place and to Ayame Hill, even if Georgius isn't aware of Samson's true feelings for Misao. Johanna: Johanna is the one who sent Georgius on mission, in order to interrupt Lieselotte's Hell Fall in Japan. Georgius accepted, but he had doubt on her, wondering with she sent him in mission on suicide purpose, according to his talk with Samson. It's implying that Johanna's reasons were because of the fact that Georgius became a threat for her in Index, as he was the most powerful Saint and he became too open-minded for her. Benedictus and Scholastica: He's from their same cursed family line. However, they aren't linked by the blood. Shiori Momono: Shiori and Georgius are the from cursed family line. However, they aren't linked by the blood. Fu Manchu: Georgius seems having any contempt or hatred toward him, as being an ancient Thule's member, but less than for Lieselotte, and doesn't understand why he doesn't stop her. They interacted once in the story, and that's Fu Manchu who gave him informations about Lieselotte's project of destruction. Abilities Georgius is the most powerful of the Fourteen Saints of Index. According to Shiori Momono, his power even far surpasses the previous Georgius, which enabled him to keep the rank of number one for over half a century. He is capable of high-speed chanting and can execute forbidden spells, which are usually impossible for normal magi. Index replaced his true body with an artificial one to increase his magic capacity. In addition, considering the fact that Georgius is also from Shiori's family line, he has the ability to read at an incredible speed and memorize the contents of books after reading them only once. Trivia *Georgius is the eldest amongst all the members. He is even one of the tallest, after Samson. *Georgius is the third person in the world of 11eyes to be described as having the appearance of a lion. The other two are Walter Dietrich and Verard. *Despite Misao loves him, there is a rather difference on theirs ages, as Misao is 27 and Georgius is 48. *Even if Georgius is related to Shiori and Benedictus, the three of them aren't linked by the blood. *As he's from Shiori's same cursed family line, it's unknown if he has a Francine body like her. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Index Category:Traditional mages